The present invention relates to orthopedic implants and, in particular, it concerns an expanding implant with hinged arms.
It is known to provide various types of orthopedic implant which change form after insertion, typically to allow introduction of the implant into the body in a collapsed or small-cross-section form prior to deployment of the implant within the body. Various deployment mechanisms are used to effect the change of form during or after introduction of the implant into the body.